


Gotta love Alarkling

by a_fetus_of_fiction



Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Alarkling - Freeform, Alina never leaves Darkling, An extra sprinkle of Alarkling, And one cup of Alarkling, F/M, MORE ALARKLING, Queen Alina, and maybe even a dab of GenyaxIvan, sweet darkling not burning down an orphanage darkling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-14 07:59:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10532226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_fetus_of_fiction/pseuds/a_fetus_of_fiction
Summary: A collection drabbles of AlinaxDarkling. I am a huge Alarkling shipper!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!READ AND ENJOY





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OMGGGGGG!!!!!!!!! My apologies that this is so short. I hate that this site won't let me post them longer.

I yawned, Alexander's head whipped around and stared at me assessing my body. Eyes searching for any area of discomfort. I grumbled, he walked over to me worry clouding over his features.  
“I thought Grisha didn't get sick.” He gave that classic consensual male smirk, All saints the audacity of this man.  
“They don't.” he replied.” He sat down on the bed and started running on fingers through my hair.  
“But you're not sick you're exhausted.” He stated matter of factly.  
I scowled  
“I'm fine. No need to worry so go back to your kingly duties, and let me go back to haplessly wandering around the castle.  
“You don't wander around the castle Alina, and trust me I have never seen you be hapless.”  
I snorted, which wasn't very queenly of me but Aleksander couldn't have cared less. “Debatable,” I replied trying to copy his tone.  
I watched as he untwined his hand from my hair and sat up. He walked over to the table near the fire that was across from our bed. He bent down picking up a…. a..a. I squinted my eyes, what was he holding. Then I saw a black bow and cloth wrapped around a rectangular object. My body seemingly tensed in curiosity at the idea of a gift, but chastising myself I tried to tell myself the shit that I hear everyday ‘it's the thought that counts.’ He handed it to me I looked into his quartz colored eyes that were emitting a look of anticipation. He nodded as if it was a signal to open it. My hands pulled at the bow that was obviously made with immense care, I peeled away the velvet and look at the object inside. It was a book, on of the prettiest books I've ever seen it was made of leather and etched into it in gold ink was the words fairy tales and the sun summoner sign.  
“So you're not bored anymore.” He said as he bent down and kissed my forehead. Just then we heard a knock a muffled voice that said “Moi Tsar, The advisors are getting impatient.”  
“Rest, Moye malen'koye solntse.” I smiled at the nickname my little sun, and fell into a happy and content sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I stared into the bright sun, my fingers twitched in an anticipated welcome for its warm glow. I knew there were guards at the bottom of this grassy knoll and a sneeze might trigger them to come bounding up. I sighed and dug my fingers into the raw earth, I broke the dirt and felt the cold cool soil under my fingernails. I heard footsteps and stiffened not bothering to turn my head I snapped.  
“I said I wanted to be alone.” At this, I would have expected the steps to stop coming closer but every passing second the small thump.  
I turned my head and moved into my stomach propping my chin up with a hand whoever this was I wasn't going to let them have what they want easily. “Oh it's you,” I said scanning over the Aleksander.  
He smirked, and I scowled in return. When he finished walking up the knoll he slid his kefta off. Stared at him his white shirt seemed to mold over his muscles perfectly and every inch he moved Alexander's arms seemed to have an elegant dance in line with his muscles.  
He smirked, “I haven't seen you since this morning and that's all I get.” Looks like I'm not the one who's going to be difficult.  
“Aleksander, I have been waiting in ecstasy to see you all day.” He quirked a perfect eyebrow, then took a seat next to me.  
‘’That's more like it,” he murmured I felt his breath on the nape of my neck and my heart stumbled. He was holding my now using his kefta to prop up his head while I was laying my head on his chest.  
“I missed you I murmured into his chest and let his grip just so subtly tighten.  
“Of course you did, I'm the Darkling: King of Ravka and the best lover in the world.” He cocked his head to the side and I saw his gray eyes sparkle.  
“I'm cold.” I proclaimed “let's go inside,” Aleksander huffed and picked up his crumpled kefta that he slid over himself and then smoothed out any wrinkles. Then extended his hand which I used to pull myself up. We walked dow together our guards exchanged glances wth each other. When we walked everyone gave some sort of a variation of a bow. We walked down a long ornamental hallway had in hand when I saw his advisors catch us out of the corner of their eyes and rush over.  
“Moi Tsar, Moya Tsarista.” A portly old man bowed so low I thought his mustache would touch the floor.  
“Moi Tsar, we must discuss these rebels that we have caught and the proper method to extract information from them.”  
I scowled, “What is wrong with our current way of extracting information.” I asked raising an eyebrow. The man turned to me “Moya Tsaritsa, The method if torture we use now is so vulgar and uncouth.”  
I was unimpressed “As long as it works, right my king?” Aleksander turned to me and smiled.  
“ Absolutely Darling,” As he said that he gave my hand a small squeeze and we brushed past the gaping man. I sighed Alexander's advisors are nothing less than ridiculous. I remember complaining to him once about it and he had nodded and agreed to tell me the must fun was in watching them. I kept those words with me whenever I saw them and he was right the way they would stumble over each other and try their best to impress if was nothing short of entering.  
As we entered our room I smiled Their was a fire ready and all my favorite sweets on the table along with two cups of tea.  
“You weren't the only one waiting in ecstasy,” he replied and kissed me on his forehead before leading me to the couch, in which I snuggled in his lap. I had learned to cherish these moments however short they may be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry if there are grammatical errors I wrote this in a rush I will try and update it soon. Probably when my math teacher realizes I have a life and homework isn't it. Please comment and leave kudos!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Alina is trying to pick out a dress to meet the Frejdan Queen and King and the Darkling decided to interrupt it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EEEEEEEK it just let me post long sooo happy!!!!!!! This is by far my favorite chapter!!

I grimaced as one of the queen's ladies in waiting pulled out an ornamental dress, was covered in assorted gems and was obviously going to be one of the most uncomfortable things I've ever worn in my life. But I was queen so that meant I didn't have to, shifting in my seat I grabbed my mug of cocoa and stared at the dress.  
“M’lady, I would suggest this one for today's activities.” I looked at the lady in waiting and then at Genya I wouldn't even dare take that ladies opinion before hers. Genya snuffed at it,  
“Alina since you are queen I do suggest that you don't wear monstrosities, that,” She paused to wave her hand “These ladies seem to have the habit of picking out for you.”  
They all glared a Genya, I cleared my throat “I would prefer something more simple.”  
Everyone gaped at me except Genya, The highest ranking lady in waiting who had been surveying the younger ones said,  
“Miss you are meeting with the King and Queen of Frejda, You should look according.”  
The one pulling out the dresses stumbled across a gray one with golden flowers woven into it, I was just about to say perfect and put in end to all this when.  
“Don't wear that one you would look like an oprichniki,” I whipped my head around and felt a scowl pull down my features. The room seemed to pool with a collective gasp from my ladies in waiting until I saw who was talking. Aleksander strode in and sat next to me throwing his arm around my waist pulling me closer. Everyone seemed to walk out of the room while bowing until he said,  
“Stay, please do not let me interrupt this.” Scowling I turned to him but rested my head on his shoulder.  
He smirked, “The black and gold embroidered dress with the onyx beaded waistline looks ravishing on you darling.” As he said that the lady rummaged through my closet until she emerged with it.  
“Perfect,” I said tilting my head upward and was rewarded with a quick kiss. Everyone turned to him and waited for him to leave the room so I could get changed.  
“Continue with me.” He stated, and looked at me then added: “If that's okay with you, my dear.”  
Scowling I got up, and with a certain weariness, my ladies undressed me. I saw them occasionally glance at Aleksander who was lounging in his seat while drinking in every inch of my exposed skin. When my underclothes dropped the only thing protecting me was a flimsy piece of lace on each of my breasts and another piece of lace on my sex. I saw him shift a little in his seat and I smirked. When they finally pulled the dress over my head he stood up and said  
“Pull out the rest, then leave!” Everyone stared at us but sure enough, they pulled out my stocking and my jewelry leaving them in various placing on the vanity table. When the door behind us closed I walked over to him smirking  
“Is that all it takes, for you to see me barely clothed.” His eyes lit up and I couldn't pinpoint his exact emotions at the moment. His mouth came crashing down on my and instead of biting me his tongue did most of the work lapping territory along my neck and I could feel him occasionally nipping at my ear. I threw my head back but when he reached for my hair I pulled back, He looked at me with confusion  
“Genya spent hours with my hair.” He looked my hair and then tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear.  
“Alina dearest I am already restraining myself from biting you why must you torture me so.” His words sent a shiver down my spine but I held my head straight eyed him and said.  
“Tonight you can mess up my hair and bit me all over.” then as if I was telling him a secret I lowered my head and whispered the word “tonight,” He looked at me with I could tell was a look of lust and I walked over to the vanity table. I took out the lipstick and set it aside just in case, I took all the cosmetics I needed and made good use of them. Then I eyed the jewelry the was pushed into a corner the necklace was a strand of black pearls with gold leaf on them creating intact swirls and a pair of matching earrings. I put those on and marveled at my reflection.  
“Ready” I heard Aleksander say and I nodded He gave me his hand and we walked through the door until we reach the throne room. I sat down on my throne which was gold to Aleksander's Black and Just as big. His advisors had questioned him at first but he was responded the same way “we are equals.” Then I heard the door open and my head jolted up in excitement. Just then I heard a voice whisper in my ear  
“Did you forget your crown?” it was Genya, I looked sorrowfully at her and nodded then she removed her hands from behind her back and showed me my crown clucking her tongue she placed it on my head.  
“Queens aren't supposed to forget their crowns.” I looked at her and saw the amusement in her eyes.  
“But orphans are,” I countered and snickered then returned to where she was standing behind me. I heard the doors open at that insufferable trumpet blare then a man yelled  
“announcing King and Queen of Frejda.” The entire court bowed at their entrance but me and Aleksander who remained to lounge on his throne looking bored. I stared at the queen her gown was light pink and covered in emeralds she had her hair elegantly done and pounds of diamonds dripping off her neck, ears, fingers, and wrists. She bowed despite all the weight that was put on her already with all her articles of clothing and jewelry. The king was a fat man with a crisp military suit and hundreds of medals hanging off it. His chin was almost nonexistent and his lips were tight and pierced pulled into a grimace.  
“Rise,” Aleksander commanded and everyone in the room did which only seemed to pull a tighter frown on the King's face.  
“Darkling, I have been anxious to see you.” He said with obviously feigned enthusiasm. Aleksander nodded, “but for what reasons have you, been awaiting a visit.”  
The entire room stilled, “well” the old man seemed to chortle “There is a new man on the Ravkan throne. It is only customary for me to see your intentions with my country and ensure their safety.” Aleksander raised an eyebrow, “I don't think that you would like this conversation to be discussed in front of my court.” The man's eyes widened in fear but then he said: “Of course not only men of great rank, intellect, and trustworthiness should be allowed.” I bristled at this comment especially the use of the word men.  
“Why not woman are e so inferior to you that we may not even be allowed to converse in our country's welfare?” I asked and everyone's eyes to focused on me while I heard a slight laugh arise from the courtiers. The king's face reddened and he seemed even more displeased with this than I thought possible.  
“Darkling it may teach you some good to educate your queen as to what is her place here.” I curled my hands into fists and before I said anything Aleksander's words came out sharp and lethal as knives.  
“My queen may address who she wants when she wants as she likes to, and you a man who was just on your knees before her and just preached about respecting you should do so.” The room quieted and his cheeks reddened, “This will conclude this greeting.” he stood up walked over to where I was standing and extended his hand I took it and we walked out together followed by the higher ranked court men and woman. When we are outside the darkling took my head and kissed it.  
“I will see you later tonight for dinner, Until then my dear.” At that, he gave me one last look and walked away with his men.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my favorite people because you all have taken time out of your day to read this.I have just updated this and I'm debating whether or not to write in the Darkling POV. Plllleeeaaasssee comment below and tell me your thoughts on this and what part it should be at!! Thanks hoped you liked it!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GenyaxIvan has arrived!!!! I hope everyone is not too disappointed with the fact that she is not with David in this fic:(  
> READ AND ENJOY

Genya’s POV  
Ivan was standing near the stables inspecting something or rather. I smirked he was so intrigued by the knife he was holding up he didn't even bother to look at me.  
“Ivan, how are we today,” I said hoping that would gain me some attention. He turned around and a sly smile fell across his features as he looked at me.  
“Depends,” he said while his eyes were fixated on my lips. I took a daring step closer,  
“All saints, is Ivan the Ivan flirting?’ He lips tightened and I saw him lock his jaw. For a man that takes a punch to the face and can shake it off, he certainly can't handle some light teasing.  
“Just so happens I might be,” I stared dumbfoundly at him and his lips grew into a sly smile, “Do you like it when I flirt with you Genya?” I stared at him again what game was this man playing whatever it was I wasn't going to just roll over.  
This time he closed the gap between us his hand reached up and touched my cheek, his callused fingers rubbing against my own soft skin almost elicited a small moan from me and I felt my stomach turn over. He was a brute and could be a real prick but I still loved him.  
“Tell me genya is this how you like flirting to end?” Before I could question him his mouth was on mine. I felt him nudge gently at my lips with his tongue before I was able to part them for him. Once he entered my mouth his hands went to cup my behind. Once I was able to stop feeling a tingling sensation and have my nerves zeroing in on his touch he had moved on to softly nipping at my neck, earlobe, and lips. This time I did moan against his mouth and he seemed to catch the sound with his lips. I threw my hands arms around his neck and as I was about to pull him closer I heard a cough. I pulled back immediately swinging my head around to see who it was. I wanted to die as I saw Alina and the Darkling both looking at us plus some of their guards. Alina looked like she was going to burst out laughing and I couldn't read the Darkling’s expression.  
Bowing I said “Moya tsaritsa, Moi tsar.” And while I was bowing I snuck a glance at Ivan who looked like he was also about to die with embarrassment.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ivan’s POV  
I was looking at the knife I was just awarded to by the Darkling. To even by acknowledged by him would have been gift enough.  
Then I heard a voice that sounded cheerful from behind me say “Ivan, how are we today.” I felt my blood heat up and knew who that beautiful voice belonged to. I stared at genya my eyes trying to take in as much as I could before I was called upon by the Darkling again.  
“Depends,” I replied setting my knife in my hilt, I looked at her lips they were bright red like blood. I amused myself with the thought of how many men had their own blood spilled when trying to touch those lips of hers.  
“All saints, is Ivan the Ivan flirting?” She said to me I scowled at her for a second and felt my jaw lock in frustration. How was it that this one woman was able to drastically change my emotions in just a few words? Looking at her I stared then thought of the perfect response to surprise her, it seemed unusual that most of our conversations were trying to surprise or maybe even slightly bug the other one but I had also seen Alina and the Darkling do it many a time.  
“Just so happens I might be,” She stared at me in surprise, I was absolutely delighted with the way I able to invoke the reaction I wanted out of her. My lips grew into a sly smile I knew exactly how I wanted this conversation to end.  
“Do you like it when I flirt with you Genya?” I looked at her my eyes hoping her face was going to give away the answer instead of another cryptically arranged sentence that she always seemed to give when I was most eager for her answer. But her face remained an image of flawless beauty, while I anxiously awaited a hint that she might give me.  
“Like you said Ivan it all depends, but for me, it usually depends on how it ends after the conception of said flirting.” I looked at her eagerly and took a step forward, putting my hand on her cheek.  
“Tell me genya is this how you like flirting to end?” I asked and before she gives me answer that might make me stand there like a stupid fabrikator I kissed her. Felt her lips closed so I tried to gently nudge them open half scared to death hats she would close her mouth entirely ad push away from me. When I felt my tongue sweep into her mouth I almost gave a sigh of relief. I moved my hands to cup her behind and then after I savored my last taste of her tongue. I moved down her neck nipping at her and I heard a small moan come from her part. I felt her hands move up my body and then a cough. I reeled around ready to punch whoever it might have been. Then I saw The Darkling and Alina my cheeks reddened. I didn't dare look at either of them in the eye but I caught a glimpse of Alina's face and it looked like she was about to burst out laughing. I bowed and said “Moya tsaritsa, Moi tsar.” I caught Genya looking at me and that made my cheeks grow even redder. I silently promised myself to never kiss her again in the barn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why but I made Ivan super self conscious in this. I guess that's how I aways imagined him, like a big handsome dude who is secretly dying insecurities on the inside and has all these walls up. What do you guys my favorite people think he's like?


	5. Chapter 5

I was in the library lying on the floor with my legs kicked up behind me. Books were everywhere it was a struggle to pick one out to read first. Thankfully I had spotted a book about mystical creatures and all my interest went to that. I knew everyone who would walk in whether it be a servant or a guard would be curious as well as appalled (in genyas words) as to what I was doing. I sighed where was Aleksander? I wish I could just run down the halls screaming his name until he or someone else heard me. I hadn't seen him this morning all that I saw of him was a note apologizing and saying he was immensely busy today. Just then I hear the door open and a voice say,  
“Moya tsaritsa.” I recognized the voice immediately. I turned my head around all saints why was he here?  
“Hello Ivan, and please call me Alina.” He smirked and then replied.  
“I do not think that would be appropriate, Moya tsaritsa.” Rolling my eyes I stared at him wondering how genya was able to put up with him. Although since I was absolutely desperate for the company I decided making an extra effort wouldn't hurt anyone except his pride.  
“Then consider it an order Ivan, you will have to call me Alina and have to have a natural conversation with me. He smirked but walked over and sat next to me on the floor.  
“The Darkling wanted me to give you this note,” He handed me a note and it said.  
_Dear Alina,_  
_I realize I haven't seen you all day and I miss you immensely. These men are driving me insane. Their stupidity, arrogance, and ignorance surprise me even for these people. I promise my solnyshko that I will make up for lost time tonight._  
_From,_  
_Your lover_  
I stared at it and smirked Ivan quirked an eyebrow at me and looked interested in what the letter had said. So being me I looked at it one more time and left it next to me open so only if he peered over me he could see it.  
“So what does this conversation have to be about Alina.” I looked at him, sat up and crossed my legs. Shrugging I gave the half hearted reply,  
“That depends on what you want to talk about Ivan.’ He looked at me, his face scrunched up as it seemed he was contemplating the topic of our discussion. Then he peered over my shoulder trying to sneak a glimpse of the note. My eyebrows shot up,  
“Curious, Ivan?” He opened his mouth to say something then the door opened with a BANG! Ivan shot up to his feet and bowed as he saw Aleksander enter the room.  
“Moi tsaritsa.” Then he seemed to try and slide out of Aleksandrs gaze. I felt bad for Ivan no doubt right now he was shaking in his boots, but I knew it would only make it worse for him if I looked over at him. I huffed a sigh and practically threw myself on my back from my position of sitting on the floor. Alexander's steps were muffled by the carpet but I heard them, then the sound stopped I could feel my hovering over me his boots at the edge of my head just barely touching. Then he knelt down and briefly kissed my lip, I opened my eyes and looked into those quartz gray eyes.  
“Looks like I had the honor of being saved by the greatest love in the world,” I said in a whisper, and I watched as a smile tugged at his lips

**Author's Note:**

> awwwww so sweeet!!!! Comment any thought or suggestions:)


End file.
